Shippo's Mom
by Rose the Wary Wolf
Summary: Rihan has long since desired the Lady Kagome, the adoptive mother of his best friend Shippo. While he has yet to tell her his feelings, he knows that they will fall in love. Nurarihyons always get what they want, after all. 1 out of 30 Song Challenge One Shots. Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne.


**So, the first of my many Song One Shots. **

**This one is just supposed to be cute, I hope everyone likes it. (I have also just been looking for an excuse to write this crossover for so long!)**

**I don't own Inuyasha, Nurarihyon, or Stacy's Mom.**

* * *

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Rihan stood outside of a youkai manor with his parents and their guards at his side. He grinned happily at the sight of the kitsune that was waiting for the group. Next to him stood a young human woman and a silver haired inuyoukai.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

"It's good to see you again, Nurarihyon, Yohime, Rihan," the Lady of the House of the Moon smiled at her guests. Rihan blushed when her radiance was directed towards him.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Yohime giggled slightly as Nurarihyon smirked. "It has been too long, Kagome-chan," the Lady of the Nura Clan replied.

"Oni-sama, Yohime and I will bring the boys to the back. Why don't you and Nurarihyon talk business in your office?" Kagome turned to the Lord of the House.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Sesshomaru hesitated, frowning as he watched Shippo and Rihan interact. While the kitsune was technically older, the two looked to be the same age. An age of hormones and angst.

The Lord of Pandemonium laughed heartily at his fellow Lord's reluctance to leave the women alone. "Come now, Sesshomaru, Miko-chan can take care of both of them. But, if it'll make you feel better…" Nurarihyon waved one of the guards over. "Gyuuki can watch the four of them for us."

"That is agreeable." Sesshomaru consented before leading his guest into the manor.

_Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)_

"Let's go, boys." Kagome grinned at the kitsune and hanyou. Yohime giggled, noticing her son's faint blush.

_We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
_

Yohime and Kagome were gossiping on the porch as the two teenage looking boys sat by the koi pond. Rihan tried to pay attention to his longtime friend as Shippo talked about kitsune school and all the new tricks he had learned.

But, he was distracted by the melodic chime of Kagome's laughter.

_Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)_

"How has Kagome-sama been?" Rihan cut in. "You mentioned that she went to visit the Eastern Wolf clan a few weeks ago."

Shippo didn't say anything for a moment, eying his old friend.

"Okaa-sama came back rather frustrated. Even though Kouga is mated with Ayame, he keeps calling her 'his woman'. She said it was good to see Hakkaku and Ginta, though."

Rihan felt anger simmer in his stomach. A mangy wolf was not good enough for the elegant Lady.

_Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)_

"Rihan has grown a lot since I last saw him," Kagome noted, smiling as Shippo splashed the hanyou with an annoyed look on his face.

"He is almost 37 years old now," Yohime answered.

"He looks like he's 14," Kagome mused. Yohime laughed at Kagome's furrowed brow.

"So does your son, tell me, how old is he?"

Kagome responded by joining Yohime in laughter. Being surrounded by flawless, un-ageing youkai, the two human women have learned to let go of the concept of age.

Now that she was immortal herself, Kagome knew that appearances could be deceiving.

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be_

Rihan had first met the Lady Kagome, adopted sister of the Lord Sesshomaru when he was 8 human years old.

His father had decided it was time to connect with other youkai Lords to make sure they didn't attack his yakuza family. Remembering the rumors of the human sister of a pure-blood youkai, he had brought his family to the House of the Moon.

He had gained a friend and sparring partner in the Lord of the House. Yohime had gained a friend in the Lady of the House. And Rihan gained a friend that didn't care about his mixed blood in Shippo and an everlasting crush on the kind Lady Kagome.

_I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

He had been pining after the older immortal woman for years. He watched in disgust as men, youkai and human, panted at her heels. He knew that she didn't need a man that only wanted her body. She was a warrior, and he wanted someone strong by his side. Someone who would not falter in a crisis.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Not that he didn't acknowledge the fact that she was beautiful. Rihan would have to be blind to not notice. (He refused to make note of the times she appeared in his dreams. This puberty nonsense was almost more trouble than it was worth.)

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

At the dazed look on Rihan's face, Shippo's expression twisted into annoyance. He loved his mother very much. But, at this rate, he was going to have to have a talk with her about unintentionally stealing his friends/potential suitors.

Frustrated, he splashed cold water at his longtime friend.

_Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

Rihan sputtered, glaring at the older youkai. Shippo cheekily smiled back.

"Oh, it is on," the hanyou snarled. He kicked out his feet, splashing water that the kitsune, making sure to wet his perfectly done hair.

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

Shippo yelped, racing away from the laughing Nura heir to retreat to his mother's side.

"Okaa-sama!" he whined. Kagome paused her discussion with Yohime to stare at her son. The drowned rat look caused her to start giggling.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Only feet away, Rihan smirked proudly at making the older woman laugh.

"Here, Shippo," she soothed her son, barely succeeding in restraining her chuckles. She pulled out a small towel from her sleeve, gently patting down his long red locks.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

While she dried Shippo's hair, she snuck a glance at the mischievous Rihan. Her eyes twinkled when gold locked onto blue. She winked at him in amusement.

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)_

Rihan blushed, turning his head back to face the pond. He strained his ears to pick up every word that escaped her pink lips.

He remembered the second time he met the immortal human.

_Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)_

He had been playing hide-and-seek with Shippo, a game that Lady Kagome had taught her son. While looking for the kitsune, he had been racing around the entire manor. It was only by luck that he had slid open a door to see Lady Kagome changing her kimono.

_And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

"It seems that you're a little lost, Rihan," Kagome had giggled at the 9-year-old looking hanyou. "Shippo's hiding in Oni-sama's office," she revealed, finishing dressing herself.

Rihan had stood, frozen in the doorway until the older woman had ushered him after her son.

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy_

Since then, Rihan had been head over heels in love with the Lady.

She was kind and strong and unbelievably beautiful. He wanted her to be his.

And if there was one thing that Nurarihyon taught his son, it was that they always got what they want. Yohime couldn't deny her husband's lesson, considering the fact that she was technically kidnapped by the flirtatious youkai.

_But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me_

With the two families being so close, Rihan had heard about Lady Kagome's former lover multiple times. Being the hanyou brother of the Lord Sesshomaru, there was barely anyone who hadn't heard of him.

But, he had left the Lady behind, abandoning her for an older, dead, copy.

Rihan had never been so disgusted than when Shippo had told him how devastated Kagome had been after he left her. The hanyou had wanted to hunt down the spineless silver-haired hanyou. It was only Shippo's grim reassurance that Inuyasha was dealt with that stilled his hand.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

Rihan sat, blushing brightly, at the edge of the pond. A large amount of movement from behind him caused Rihan to glance back.

Kagome, Shippo, and his mother were walking towards him, the women still dressed in their overly large and heavy kimonos.

_She's all I want, and I've waited so long_

Kagome crouched down next to him to dip her hand into the cold water. Immediately, the koi fish that had been lurking in the darkness of the water swam to the surface to dance around her fingertips.

He watched in awe as her face lit up in glee.

_Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
_

Yohime and Shippo exchanged looks at Rihan's lovestruck expression. Shippo with a pout and Yohime with an amused smile.

_I know it might be wrong,_

Gyuuki, shadowing the four, eyed his Young Master. He was tempted to sigh in exasperation. Rihan was far too much like his father. He pleaded with the gods that Yohime influenced him enough before her time was up. The last thing the youkai world needed was two Nurarihyon's running around.

_but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

Kagome grabbed Rihan's hand, placing it in the water beside her own. The curious fish faltered, but hesitantly swam around his smaller fingers as well.

She grinned at him, delighted in the faint brushing of the fish.

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on _

Rihan froze, feeling her soft skin against his wrist and her full body against his side.

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long, _

He shifted his wrist in her grip, wrapping his hand around hers. Carely, he interlocked their fingers, watching with wide eyes as she did nothing.

_Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me, _

Kagome herself was happy that she was getting along with the future head of the Nura Clan. It wouldn't do her family any good if their close connection broke when Yohime died and Nurarihyon stepped down.

Not to mention, with the way Shippo was constantly talking about the hanyou, he might become her son-in-law one day.

_I know it might be wrong but oh oh _

Rihan's breathe hitched when all the older, and stronger, woman did in response was grin at him.

_(I know it might be wrong) _

He had a chance, she wasn't denying his advances.

When he was older, when he was the man that she deserved, he would petition Lord Sesshomaru for her hand.

_I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh) _

Nothing would change his mind. Not his father. Not his mother. He was firm in his decision.

_(Stacy's mom oh oh)_

He would have Kagome Higurashi, the Lady of the House of the Moon, as his wife.

He loved her and he knew that she would love him.

_I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

Nurarihyons always got what they wanted.

And if someone denied them, then they simply took it.

It was as simple as that.

* * *

**Now, important information. **

**I'm of the opinion that every hanyou ages differently (Inuyasha and Jinenji being case and point.) Rihan will age slightly slowly until he reaches a certain age (20-something or other), where his aging practically freezes. Instead of how Inuyasha is 200 and looks 16. This is due to it making sense. A youkai would not age slowly when they are a child, cause it doesn't make sense. If the youkai world is dangerous, then evolution demands that the 'superior race' would evolve to age quickly to get out of such a vulnerable state. (Plus, I wanted Yohime to know her son when he's a teen.)**

**(And Rihan is approximately 400 years old when he dies, and he looks the same for at least 200 hundred years, so everyone's argument is invalid.)**

**I believe that kitsune are vain beings that appreciate beauty over gender. Shippo, raised by his futuristic mother, could care even less. Rihan is attractive and powerful, so he's a potential suitor. **

**But, this ends my NurarihyonxInuyasha crossover attempt! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


End file.
